god_of_warfandomcom_de-20200213-history
God of War
God of War ist ein Action-Adventure für die PlayStation 2 (und als HD-Remake in der God of War Collection auch für PlayStation 3 und die PlayStation Vita), welches thematisch in der griechischen Mythologie beheimatet ist. Das Spiel erschien am 22. März 2005 in Nordamerika, in Deutschland am 10. Mai 2006. Am Anfang des Spieles sieht man, wie sich Kratos, der Held der Serie, von den höchsten Klippen von Griechenland wirft. Man erfährt im Verlaufe des Spieles die Gründe für seine verzweifelte Tat. Die griechische Mythologie dient als Basis, allerdings wird diese sehr frei interpretiert. Handlung Am Anfang der Geschichte kämpft Kratos, der Heeresführer von Sparta, gegen eine schier unbezwingbare Armee von Barbaren. Als Kratos sein Ende sieht, beschließt er seine Seele an Ares, den Gott des schrecklichen Krieges, zu verkaufen. Als Gegenleistung für seine Seele erhält Kratos übermenschliche Fähigkeiten und die Chaosklingen, welche aus den Tiefen des Tartarus stammen. Mit Hilfe dieser neuen Waffen kann er den Barbarenkönig enthaupten und die Schlacht zu seinen Gunsten wenden. Nach der Schlacht zieht Kratos durch Griechenland und erobert eine Stadt nach der anderen. Eines Tages kommt er in ein Dorf, welches die Göttin Athene verehrt. Obwohl Kratos instinktiv ahnt das dieses Dorf anzugreifen ein Fehler wäre, entscheidet er sich das Dorf und seine Bewohner dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Am Ende lebt nur mehr eine alte Frau welche sich als Orakel entpuppt. Diese zeigt Kratos was er in seiner blinden Wut angerichtet hat : Er tötete in seiner Rage seine gesamte Familie. Dies war eine List von Ares, um ihn in einen kaltblütigen Krieger ohne emotionale Schwachstellen zu verwandeln. Kratos löst in seiner Wut, die Verpflichtung zu Ares und dient nun den Olympieren. Kratos befindet sich in seinem Schiff auf dem Weg nach Athen, als plötzlich eine Hydra, ein schlangenähnliches Wesen mit vielen Köpfen, auftaucht. Kratos tötete diese und er erfährt von Athene, seine neue Schutzgöttin, dass Ares Athen vernichten will. Athene bietet ihm einen neuen Deal an : Wenn Kratos den Kriegsgott Ares vernichtet, wird dieser von seinen grausamen Visionen befreit. Kratos kämpft sich durch das zerstörte Athen und als er vor den Toren des Orakles ist, sieht er einen Mann der ein Grab für ihn schaufelt. Durch das Orakel erfährt Kratos, das er die Büchse der Pandora benötigt um Ares zu töten. Die Götter haben den Architekten Pathos Verdes III beauftragt auf dem Rücken des Titanen Kronos den Tempel der Pandora zu bauen, um die Büchse vor den Sterblichen zu schützen. Zeus verfluchte seinen Vater, solange durch die Wüste zu wandern bis ihm der Sand das Fleisch von den Knochen genagt hat. Kratos muss nun in die Wüste der verlorenen Seelen, um den Stimmen der Sirenen zu folgen. Nun steht ihm ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg vor ihm. Der Tempel besteht aus mehreren Ringen und diese sind gespickt mit vielen tötlichen Fallen. Nach dem Kratos die Prüfungen des Tempels bestanden hat und als er gerade versucht die Büchse der Pandora an sich zu nehmen, wirft Ares einen Speer und tötet so Kratos. Nun muss Kratos der Unterwelt entfliehen. Das Grab welches der alte Mann schaufelte entpuppt sich nun als Leiter. Kratos wächst durch die Macht der Büchse und kann sich nun Ares stellen. Kratos tötet ihn, allerdings können ihn die Götter nicht von seinen Visionen befreien und Kratos entschied sich für den Freitod. Die Götter aber erklären, dass dies nicht sein Schicksal ist und machten ihm zum neuen Kriegsgott. Charaktere *Kratos - Der Protagonist, ein spartanischer Heeresführer und Halbgott, der Rache an Ares schwor, nachdem dieser den Krieger verriet und ihn seine Frau und Tochter zum Töten gezwungen hat. *Athene - Die Göttin der Weisheit und des Kampfes. Sie ist eine der bekannteste Göttin der griechischen Mythology. Sie half Kratos zur Rache an Ares. *Ares - Der Gott des Krieges, der Kratos dazu gebracht hat, seine eigene Familie zu ermorden. Er ist das Ziel von Kratos, denn der Spartaner will Rache für den Verlust seiner Familie. Am Ende des Spiels gelang es Kratos ihn zu töten und als Nachfolger des Kriegsgottes zu werden. *Dorforakel - Eine alte Orakel des Dorfes, welches von Kratos und seine Männer bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt wurde. Sie trägt eine glühende Omega Halskette, was andeutete, dass sie auf der Seite Ares stand. Sie warnte Kratos davor, dass das Betreten des Tempels (in denen sie Frau und Tochter von Kratos befanden) große Konsquenzen für ihn hat. Jedoch betrat er trotzdem den Tempel. Er wird nun von Ares gezwungen Frau und Kind zu töten. Die Asche der Familie wird seitdem als rotes Tattoo von Kratos getragen, was auch sein Markenzeichen ist. *Orakel von Athen - Eine Dienerin von Athene, die Kratos, der Ares töten will, hilft. Sie verriet Kratos außerdem, dass er die Büchse der Pandora benötigte, welches in der Wüste der verlorenen Seelen befand, die von Sirenen bewacht wird. Kurz vor dem finalen Kampf mit Ares, findet Kratos das Orakel im Sterben. Sie klagte über den Untergang Athen's, und dass es zu spät ist, um Ares aufzuhalten. *Der Totengräber - Ein mysteriöser Mann, der ein Grab am Rande der Stand Athen gräbt. Wer er ist, das verriet der Gräber nicht. Dann stellt es sich heraus, dass er eine Öffnung zur Unterwelt gegraben hat, damit Kratos von diesem schrecklichen Ort entkommen konnte. Wer der Totengräber war ist ebenfalls unbekannt. Angeblich soll es einer der olympischen Götter, wie z.B. Zeus gewesen sein. *Der verlorene Soldat - Der erste Mensch, der versuchte den Tempel der Pandora zu durchqueren, wobei er dabei ums Leben kam. Seitdem wird er für sein Versagen bestraft und wird von den Göttern beauftragt, die Leichen von Menschen, die im Tempel ums Leben kommen, zu verbrennen. Er selbt ist unsterblich, aber nur geistlich, nicht körperlich. Das kann man daran erkennen, dass seine Körperteile verfault oder gar teilweise entfernt wurde. *Pathos Verdes III - Er war der Architekt vom Tempel der Pandora. Er lebte nur, um den Göttern zu dienen, die ihn beauftragten, ein mit Fallen bestücktes Tempel zu errichten. Jedoch verfiel Pathos immer mehr den Wahnsinn, sodass er am Ende nur noch im Inneren des Tempels lebte. Als Kratos seine Leiche findet, wird klar, dass Pathos aus Wahn seine eigene Frau tötete (wohl aus Angst, dass sie ihm beim Bau des Tempels stören würde). Danach begann Verdes Selbstmord mit einem Dolchstoß ins Herz. Kratos und Pathos weisen Gemeinsamkeiten auf: Sie arbeiteten beide für die Götter, waren Diener und verloren dabei ihre Familien. *Lysandra und Kalliope - In der Vergangenheit waren sie die einzigen Menschen, die keine Angst vor Kratos hatten, aber auch sie wurden von ihm getötet, als er von Ares im Tempel der Athene getäuscht wurde. Sie erschienen als Illusion, als Ares im finalen Kampf gegen Kratos versuchte ihn abzulenken und somit zu töten. Aber Kratos beschütze seine Familie und wurde dabei immer stärker, weil seine Familie ihm die Kraft und den Mut gab, sodass es ihm gelang Ares zu töten. Trotz des Tod Ares wird Kratos die schrecklichen Visionen nie wieder loswerden. Bossgegner *Hydra - Eine riesige Seeschlange, die mehrere Köpfe besaß. Gleich nach Beginn der Spiels wird Kratos Schiff von einer solchen Hydra angegriffen. Von Poseidon, dem Gott des Meeres, erhielt er den Auftrag die Bestie zu töten. Kratos gelang es schließlich bis zum "Haupt-Kopf" (also der größte Hydrakopf) vorzukämpfen. Kratos tötet sie durch Aufspießen des Kopfes auf dem Hauptmast eines Schiffes. Die Hydra ist der allererste Bossgegner in der God-of-War Reihe. * Medusa - Die Königin der Gorgonen erschien auch recht im frühen Spielablauf. Während Kratos einen Weg durch Athen ebnet, wird er von Aphrodite aufgehalten. Sie forderte ihm auf, die schreckliche Medusa zu töten. Dies tat auch Kratos, indem er den Kopf der Bestie von Leibe abriss. Seitdem wird der Kopf auch als Sekundärwaffe benutzt. *Minotaurus - Ein 20 Fuß (ca. 4 - 5m) großer Minotaurus, der eine fast undurchdringliche Rüstung trägt. Die Bestie schützt das Grab des Architekten und wurde dem Gott Hades gewidmet. Mit Hilfe einer Balliste (Katapult) gelang es Kratos die Rüstung des Monsters zu zerstören, und schließlich den Minotaurus selbst zu durchbohren. *Ares - Der Gott des Krieges. Er ist derjenige, der Kratos gibt seine Mach gab, die Chaosklingen. Außerdem ist er der Verantwortliche für den Tod der Familie von Kratos. Sein Auftreten wird als massiver Mensch mit flammenden Haar charakterisiert. Des weiteren trug er eine dunkle rote Rüstung. Als Kratos die Büchse der Pandora öffnet und deren Macht zu sich nahm, bekam der dieselbe gigantische Größe wie Ares. In der finalen Schlacht gegen Kratos nutzte Ares auch 6 Schwertähnliche Arme, die aus seinem Rücken ragten. Kratos tötete schließlich mit einem Schwertstoß durch den Oberkörper. Der Kriegsgott ist gefallen und Kratos wurde sein Nachfolger, en:God of War en:God of War Kategorie:Spiele